


sick of lonely nights

by maltease (cocobunki)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, idk why it was plural there was one (1) buttplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocobunki/pseuds/maltease
Summary: Chanyeol, Junmyeon and Baekhyun make up for lost time. In between Chanyeol's legs.





	sick of lonely nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suhossineun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhossineun/gifts).



> wrote the first 2k without intending to really finish it or gift it to the amazing original author, but i'm super glad i did! this is fanwork of [Come In Closer Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134026); a fic that directed me to the light that is sub junmyeon
> 
> thank you op for being so kind and patient! i was really ahead of myself when i decided to dm you without finishing the whole damn thing and having you wait for ages adgsd
> 
> fanwork of fanwork is as meta as it gets

With mid-terms approaching, Junmyeon had been glued to the study table rather often. Also given how Baekhyun's work schedule was irregular as always, meant that it had just been Chanyeol and his right hand lately.

 

As much as Chanyeol loved kissing his boys and cuddling them late in the night or early in the morning until they had to leave for work and school respectively, Chanyeol also _really_ loved sex.

  
Chanyeol missed having a mouth on his cock, or a hand around his dick that wasn't his own. He'd even gone so far as to try fingering himself and while it was amazing, Chanyeol knew that it would've been much better with his two cheerleaders egging him on further and telling him how sexy and needy he looked.

  
Sure, the occasional quickie happened and Chanyeol treasured every precious second of it, yet it hadn't been all three of them together in the last month, bordering two. Their schedules never seemed to align; Junmyeon would be taking an exam while Baekhyun had Chanyeol's cock down his throat, or Baekhyun would be called in just as Chanyeol was done fingering Junmyeon open.

 

"Wish Junmyeon was here." Chanyeol murmured along Baekhyun's dick. The length laid along Chanyeol's face - balls at his chin and red tip next to his drooped eyes. Baekhyun, rock hard, rubbed a thumb under Chanyeol's cheekbone with a soft smile.

  
"Me, too," Then Baekhyun hissed when Chanyeol engulfed the head of his cock between his plush lips, sucking strong already. His thumb traced Chanyeol's stretched lower lip. "He'd love to see you hungry for my cock. Love to see me fucking your face."

 

Chanyeol's skin prickled with heat at the implication. He slowly pulled Baekhyun out of his mouth and kissed the tip, eyes peeping at Baekhyun from under long lashes.

 

"Fuck my mouth, then. Be rough, please."

 

This earned a chuckle from Baekhyun.

 

"Got it," He patted down Chanyeol's hair and groaned when Chanyeol took most of him in between his lips. "You're blowing for two. Junmyeon wouldn't let you near his dick this whole week, after all."

 

After a pout, Chanyeol didn't take long before getting to work; bobbing his head up and down Baekhyun's cock, slurping and sucking enthusiastically. Chanyeol tongued at a spot behind the head of Baekhyun's cock. Immediately, Baekhyun stuffed a fist into his mouth to stifle a moan, his other hand pulling on Chanyeol's hair. Then he began fucking Chanyeol's mouth just like he'd asked.

 

Baekhyun held Chanyeol by the sides of his head, pulling his mouth down on his cock as he thrusted up.

  
Since Junmyeon was in just the room studying, Baekhyun spilled into Chanyeol's mouth while biting down on his fist. And Chanyeol swallowed gratefully, licking at the corners of his lips and leaning into Baekhyun's touch as he scratched behind his ears.

 

"Good boy." Baekhyun praised.

 

Yet, Chanyeol wanted more.

 

After a cuddle session too brief for Chanyeol's liking, Baekhyun left for work.

 

Chanyeol pouted the whole time he was preparing dinner for him and Junmyeon. But he smiled all too brightly when the exhausted Junmyeon popped out of the room and yawned as he made his way to the dining table. Junmyeon laughed at how eager Chanyeol was to give him a kiss.

 

"You studying late tonight again?" Hope was prevalent in Chanyeol's innocent question. Junmyeon swallowed a spoonful of soup before humming.

  
"I was thinking about it," Junmyeon giggled when Chanyeol groaned excessively. " _But,_ seeing how I've made quite a bit of progress so far, I think I can wrap up early today. Say, by the time Baekhyun comes home?"

 

Just the suggestive tone of Junmyeon's voice was enough for Chanyeol's cock to stir awake for a second. Chanyeol gripped his chopsticks and spoon and he nodded his head vigorously, pulling another laugh from Junmyeon.

 

Then, the house phone rang.

  
Chanyeol quickly shuffled over to check the number.

 

"It's Baekhyun!" He exclaimed to Junmyeon.

  
"Put it on speaker."

 

Baekhyun's happy voice bled through immediately.

 

"Hey, love!"

  
"Baekhyun! Why are you calling-"

  
"Ah, Chanyeol, sorry but I have to be quick. I'm calling to let you know that I won't be coming home tonight. There's a lot of stuff going on," Junmyeon and Chanyeol could hear files being moved around in haste. "So don't save dinner for me! Tell Junmyeon I love him too, goodnight!"

 

The horrendous sound of the dead line haunted Chanyeol. Junmyeon couldn't help snorting, but got up to wrap his arms around the disappointed, tall puppy that is his husband. Junmyeon pressed his hands flat over Chanyeol's pectorals and leaned into him to share his warmth.

 

"C'mon, love," Junmyeon whispered from behind Chanyeol, nuzzling the dip in the space between his shoulders. "Let me cheer you up after dinner."

  
Chanyeol let Junmyeon please him; eating him out then swallowing his cock, before riding him until all the tension from their bodies spilled from their cocks. Junmyeon lapped up his own cum and held it in his mouth so that he could share it with Chanyeol through a make-out session - that had Chanyeol's cock hardening in Junmyeon again.

 

Even if Chanyeol could savour his two favourite people individually, a bitter taste sat at the back of his throat - no, not _that_ one. Chanyeol wanted them both at the same time. Hands and tongues roaming every inch of his skin and making him moan and scream in every conceivable position.

  
Chanyeol had the company of his right hand as he imagined this, left hand holding his phone that played a porno depicting his very thoughts. The envy in Chanyeol was quickly cast aside when the three men in the video gave sloppy kisses to each other, Chanyeol diverting his eyes lower. He stroked his length harder and faster until he came into his palm, eyebrows furrowed and jaw clenched to keep from grunting too loud.

  
Junmyeon heard his husband's pants from under the covers. He could imagine Chanyeol's spent form at the corner of the bed, hunched over himself. Unfortunately, Junmyeon had been too tired to help out earlier and Baekhyun was on the graveyard shift again. When Chanyeol came back from the bathroom, Junmyeon guiltily cuddled into Chanyeol's chest, still warm and heaving from earlier.

 

And finally, _finally_ , after two months of self-loving, Chanyeol had his chance.

  
In the empty house and on the empty couch where Chanyeol laid down with his laptop on his stomach, he lazily blinked at his phone when it vibrated. Chanyeol glanced back at his neglected work. He set the laptop aside and reached for his phone without having to sit up.

 

_baekhyunnie: i'll be home tonight with lamb skewers!!! anticipate it ~_

  
_jun <3: sounds great! i'm coming home early today too_

  
_jun <3: chanyeol has been really lonely lately :(_

  
_jun <3: luckily my next exam is two weeks from now ;3_

  
_baekhyunnie: ohohoh? then some fun is definitely in order_

  
_baekhyunnie: we'll have to work really hard tonight, jun-ah_

  
_jun <3: i can't wait for it ~~_

  
_jun <3: chanyeol-ah, get ready for us, okay?_

 

Chanyeol stared. His body began to grow hot and he couldn't do anything about the wide grin that stretched across his face as he started thrashing on the couch, kicking his legs and pumping his hands in the air. He almost chucked his phone to a corner before remembering to hurriedly reply. Chanyeol typed and typed about all the dirty suggestions he had, but then erased it all and let out a breath he held as he finally replied.

 

_okay_

 

_-_

 

It was obvious how and _why_ Chanyeol was holding back from devouring the lamb skewers. He was the first to get up from the couch to clean up, making Baekhyun and Junmyeon laugh despite their mouths full of lamb. He volunteered to labour over the sink, washing the dishes quickly.

 

So Chanyeol didn't notice Junmyeon leaning in to steal a quick kiss from Baekhyun, then whispering into his ear. He didn't notice the silent exchange of sultry looks they gave to each other when the eager Chanyeol sat back down on the couch.

 

"I'm going to the bathroom first." Junmyeon announced. And Chanyeol didn't notice anything strange about that, neither. Since, well, it wasn't, but maybe Baekhyun's persistent grin was.

 

Although, Chanyeol didn't get to question anything before Baekhyun's lips were over his, tongue invading his mouth and exploring. He let all his doubts die in his throat and be replaced with a moan when Baekhyun trailed a hand down to his crotch and palmed his cock.

 

"How many times do you think you can cum in a night? Just curious." Baekhyun smiled against Chanyeol's lips.

 

"Uh," Chanyeol let Baekhyun suck on his tongue for a moment longer before attempting to reply. "The most I have is like, two, I think."

 

"Mm, that won't do," Baekhyun pouted. His hand disappeared down Chanyeol's shorts, gripping at his soft cock. "Let's make it three for tonight."

 

Then Baekhyun grabbed the bottom of Chanyeol's over-sized hoodie and shoved it into his mouth.

 

"Don't wanna get your favourite hoodie dirty, now." Baekhyun sing-songed. Even with his seemingly pure intentions, Chanyeol knew his drool would soon drench his hoodie. But he can't complain.

 

A thumb flitted over the tip of his cock a few times, then dug itself into the slit of the head. Baekhyun planted his own mouth over the fabric where Chanyeol's would be, and swallowed the moan coming from it and groaned himself when one of Chanyeol's large, warm hands found itself underneath his boxers. But Baekhyun's determination clearly bested Chanyeol's as he mercilessly assaulted his most sensitive spots. He stroked up and down at an unfaltering pace, Chanyeol finding his hand on Baekhyun's cock slowing down with his mind more focused on the pleasure he was receiving instead.

 

"Can you imagine the pout on Junmyeon's cute little face when he sees you've already came once without him?" Baekhyun smiled and barely lifted his lips from Chanyeol's to hear his moan. The hoodie was black, but the damp mark on it was still clear as ever.

 

"Though, knowing our Junmyeon," Baekhyun continued. "He'd love the challenge to make you cum again. And again and again."

 

Chanyeol whined helplessly. He furrowed his brows and futilely tried to wiggle away from Baekhyun's hand. At that, Baekhyun took it upon himself to hold onto Chanyeol's cock with both hands; one holding his stiff shaft still while the other furiously rubbed at his head. And Chanyeol whimpered, squirming once more.

 

"Go ahead, baby. Cum."

 

So Chanyeol did. He also stained his boxers. Not that he needed them, or anything.

 

White painted over Chanyeol's tummy and dripped back onto his boxers, a damp spot left that definitely would bleach the fabric. Baekhyun licked his lips. He hungrily watched as Chanyeol arched himself into his hand, fucking out the rest of his orgasm and dirtying his hand completely.

 

"Such a good boy, you did so well." Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol's hot neck and pulled his hoodie off, then smeared his cum over his stomach.

 

Chanyeol's jaw dropped without the hoodie between his teeth. Immediately, he yelped and twitched as Baekhyun tenderly rolled his nipples between his fingers, pinching and pulling. It was just little enough that sparks of arousal shot straight down to his cock. Baekhyun twisted Chanyeol's nipples. And had the audacity to laugh when Chanyeol jolted forward and weakly held Baekhyun's wrists in some sort of sad attempt to slow his ministrations.

 

The bathroom door clicked open and Junmyeon shuffled out, grinning as he plopped down on the couch. Chanyeol could only lazily loll his head in Junmyeon's direction as he heaved. True enough, Junmyeon playfully pouted and combed Chanyeol's fringe back. Chanyeol easily detected the lust swarming in his eyes.

 

"Already started without me? How mean."

 

The warm weight on Chanyeol moved downwards. Baekhyun nudged Chanyeol's legs further apart. Junmyeon shifted to pepper Chanyeol's chest with gentle kisses, fingers drumming along his side. Another whimper gurgled from Chanyeol when Baekhyun licked at the head of his wet cock, lips over the slit and suctioning slowly. Chanyeol would complain about the drying cum on his stomach but he figured, what's the point.

 

"Don't worry, Jun. He's still standing." Baekhyun laughed.

 

Junmyeon bit down on the skin of Chanyeol's jaw and groaned. He peeled himself from Chanyeol and gazed down at Baekhyun on his knees, tentatively giving kitten licks to Chanyeol's red cock.

 

"You're still so hard, Yeol," Junmyeon mumbled between more sloppy sucks on Chanyeol's lips, a hand going down to stroke what Baekhyun wasn't sucking. "Can't wait to have that cock in me."

 

And that elicited another moan from Chanyeol. Junmyeon wasn't necessarily one to be so verbal - not like that, at least. But Chanyeol could definitely get used to it.

 

"Since we're all so excited, let's get to the bedroom to get this started, yeah?" Baekhyun chuckled from his cock, finally ridding Chanyeol of his boxers and tossing it to a side.

 

Chanyeol could only grunt. He hadn't realised how quickly his mind clouded with both Baekhyun and Junmyeon taking charge, each touch and kiss burning into his skin and Chanyeol needing so much more. He was dragged into the bedroom with Junmyeon and Baekhyun taking hold of one hand each.

 

When Baekhyun shut the door behind them, Junmyeon's lips were over Chanyeol's again. Craning his neck up to kiss Chanyeol for a long period of time would be hard, so he shoved Chanyeol down the bed and crawled over him. They heard Baekhyun throwing his clothes down and Junmyeon tugged Chanyeol's bottom lip with his teeth and let it snap back before getting off him. Baekhyun took his turn on Chanyeol's lap.

 

He straddled Chanyeol's hips such that their cocks aligned. Chanyeol sucked in a harsh inhale when Baekhyun rutted their cocks, a hand going down to grip them together and steadily stimulate them.

 

Chanyeol's skin was overheated and already he felt over-sensitivity pricking his cock, yet it was barely the beginning of the night.

 

"Call the shots, big boy," Baekhyun kissed just underneath Chanyeol's ear lobe. "You're the one who's been itching for our cocks. How do you want it tonight?"

 

Junmyeon happily stood next to the night stand, nodding at Baekhyun's words after taking off his shirt. Then turned to look Chanyeol, anticipating with a smile that'd be sweet if not for his lusting eyes. He slipped his underwear down and kicked it off as he crooned at Chanyeol.

 

"We're gonna take care real good care of you, love, no doubt about it."

 

Baekhyun grazed his teeth against the shell of Chanyeol's ear. Shuddering, Chanyeol licked his lips.

 

"I want," He weighed his options slowly. "I want to get fucked, please."

 

Baekhyun's eyes crinkled at the sides as he grinned brightly.

 

"You think you could elaborate, baby? I'd think that you really want more," Baekhyun nosed Chanyeol's collarbone and began to suck gently at a spot. The bed dipped where Junmyeon climbed on with a half chub and lube, seating himself slowly next to them. The pitch in Baekhyun's voice fell. "How 'bout having me eat you out first? Fucking your asshole with my tongue while Junmyeon rides your thick cock. There's no rush tonight, Chanyeol."

 

The whine Baekhyun ripped from Chanyeol was something Junmyeon hardly recognised; but rapidly needed to get acquainted with. Rarely did he ever get the chance to witness his husband so pliant and needy - the look in his eyes then typically reflected in Jumyeon's. But Junmyeon was loving this side of Chanyeol, and he could see Chanyeol's own excitement in the little bead of pre-cum at the tip of his cock.

 

"I think he'd like that very much, Baekhyun, I mean- Look at him," Junmyeon cooed, then let out a longing sigh. "He's so desperate to get your cock in him, Hyun, he wants you to stretch him out so good. You two would look so beautiful."

 

"I want it," Chanyeol whimpered out suddenly. His bottom lip quivered, testing his next words. "I want Baekhyun to tongue-fuck me then pound my hole raw. I want Junmyeon on my cock, please."

 

Blood pooled in between Junmyeon's legs and he bit his lip hearing his husband so submissive. He wondered how different riding his typically dominant Chanyeol would be with a cock up his ass. And it was his lucky day.

 

 

"Then let's get started. Jun, show him what you've prepared." A small laugh escaped Baekhyun as he looked over at Junmyeon.

 

Chanyeol concentrated on his husband, too. His eyes wandered and didn't recognise anything off about his beautiful lover. Then Junmyeon turned around. Baekhyun gave him space to spread his legs out, knees holding his ass up high where a plug filled his stretched hole. It was the pink one Baekhyun bought.

 

"Fucking shit, Jun, that's why you were in the bathroom so long?" Chanyeol huffed. He felt heat gushing all over his body when Baekhyun grabbed one of Junmyeon's globes and shook it, the plug shifting ever so slightly in Junmyeon as his ass jiggled.

 

"Was this slut's idea," Baekhyun squeezed Junmyeon's butt with a vice-like grip, earning a soft gasp. "He wanted to get straight into the fucking. Jun wanted your cock so bad, Yeol, he's not even letting us stretch him out ourselves,

 

Then Baekhyun spanked Junmyeon once, a strangled moan reaching Chanyeol's ears.

 

"He's really too selfish, isn't he, Yeol?" With one hand, Baekhyun soothed the red hand-print on Junmyeon's ass, the other reaching for the base of the plug. Junmyeon whined, feeling the plug moving agonizingly slow in and out.

 

The rim of Junmyeon's asshole glistened. Chanyeol realised he was hearing the sound of too-much-lube alongside Junmyeon's quiet pants. The squelches caused Chanyeol to bite down on his lip, a hand going down to stroke his cock as Baekhyun fucked Junmyeon with the plug.

 

"Give me his ass." Chanyeol demanded. Baekhyun smiled all too happily, slamming the plug in once more into Junmyeon. The jolt in his body was accompanied by a loud yelp.

 

"Of course, Chanyeol. Tonight's all yours. You heard him, Jun," And Baekhyun proceeded to edge the plug out just a little, before ripping it out the rest of the way. Junmyeon's thighs trembled, his back arching. "Get on his cock, love."

 

Junmyeon shakily crawled on top of Chanyeol and threw his legs over Chanyeol's lap, eyes totally glazed over with the desperate need to be stuffed again. He rutted his wet ass against Chanyeol's cock.

 

"Fuck, this is an amazing view," Baekhyun slapped Junmyeon's butt again as he hovered over Chanyeol's stiff cock. He pulled at one of Junmyeon's cheeks to reveal his pink hole, other hand travelling up Chanyeol's thigh to rest just before his taut sack. "Lower yourself on him, Jun, I want to see Chanyeol's cock disappear in you. Take in all of him."

 

Neither Chanyeol nor Junmyeon could hold back a groan at Baekhyun's instructions. For someone with the capability of exuding child-like innocence with a simple smile, he definitely could use his mouth well.

  
And Chanyeol knew that really, really well.

 

It was like second nature; the way Junmyeon nestled back on Chanyeol's curved cock. Chanyeol went to grab at Junmyeon's ass and he squashed the cheeks when warmth surrounded him entirely. Baekhyun had been touching himself through all of that, unapologetically commenting as he jerked his cock to the sight in front of him.

 

"That's right, love, fuck, that's so hot," Baekhyun's praise cut through the otherwise hot silence of the room. "Junmyeon's just so starved for cock. He took you in so easily."

 

Although Chanyeol couldn't see Baekhyun with Junmyeon's little red cock and tummy in his immediate view, he sure as fucking hell felt Baekhyun press his tongue flat against his hole. Chanyeol jerked upwards slightly, mostly from surprise. Junmyeon gasped and fell forward on Chanyeol then pressed his hands flat on his chest, benefiting from that small thrust up.

 

"So fucking tight." Chanyeol murmured, kneading Junmyeon's ass.

 

"I bet he is," Baekhyun moved his tongue away from Chanyeol's hole for a moment. "You've missed fucking Junmyeon's tight little hole like this, right, Yeol? And Junmyeon loves it when he's being fucked like the whore he is. He's going to milk you so good, Yeol. Milk you dry with his cunt."

 

Junmyeon whined exactly like the bitch Baekhyun made him out to be. With Baekhyun's dirty talk fueling him, Junmyeon began moving his hips on Chanyeol, periodically lifting himself up and dropping back down with a loud slap.

  
And Chanyeol would have loved to continue gazing at Junmyeon's fucked-out face of pure bliss, but there were other pressing issues demanding his attention. Baekhyun's tongue. Pressing on his hole.

 

But that time, Baekhyun licked up and down the puckered hole, tonguing at Chanyeol's perineum then dipping just the tip of his tongue into his hole. It was Chanyeol's turn at making the expression of utter fucked-out bliss.

 

"Relax, baby." Baekhyun ran a soothing hand in circles on Chanyeol's thighs, hot breath fanning on his clenching hole.

 

Chanyeol did his best, hole winking at Baekhyun. He felt one- no, two, fingers at the rim of his asshole. But it was only Baekhyun's tongue that split him open, slobber pooling around Chanyeol's rim. The familiar click of the lube bottle opening sounded.

  
Nothing could stop Chanyeol from moaning high and jerking his hips up again when Baekhyun nuzzled Chanyeol's balls with his tongue in his ass as far as it'd go. Chanyeol's hands moved to Junmyeon's hips to bruise them with his strong hold.

 

And Chanyeol's abruptly reminded of the heat around him when Junmyeon squeaked, clenching around his cock. Baekhyun's skilled tongue had Chanyeol's cock twitching in him and Junmyeon was swerving his hips faster, his hole now more constricted as he moaned brokenly on Chanyeol's cock.

 

"Fuck, fuck, I'm gonna cum, slow down-" Chanyeol barely got out.

 

That only made Junmyeon bounce with more vigour and neither did Baekhyun heed Chanyeol's words. When he removed his tongue from Chanyeol's spit-slick hole, two lubed-up fingers took its place and Baekhyun curled them upwards.

  
And even though it was just shy of Chanyeol's sweet spot, the stimulation was all it took for Chanyeol to dig his nails into Junmyeon's hips as he flexed his core and shot ropes of cum into Junmyeon.

 

Baekhyun hummed as he witnessed Junmyeon's ass tense and Chanyeol's legs come up from the bed, the two of them grunting and stilling. He pressed his chest flush against Junmyeon's back, peering over his rapidly rising and falling shoulder to see cum splatter over Chanyeol's stomach and chest. Junmyeon let his head fall back onto Baekhyun's shoulder and Baekhyun ran a comforting hand up and down Junmyeon's side.

 

"Look at both of you, so fucked-out already," Baekhyun's unusually low voice thrummed through Chanyeol and Junmyeon, raising goose pimples. His fingers were cold on Junmyeon's hip. "Need a break? Before I fuck Yeol's ass."

 

"I'll sit out while you prep Chanyeol." Junmyeon panted. But the way Baekhyun hummed didn't seem like he was very satisfied with that.

 

Baekhyun guided Junmyeon off Chanyeol, whines falling from both their lips. Then Junmyeon's petite hands on Chanyeol's chest clawed at the skin, something short of a shout erupting from him when the plug is stuffed into his hole again. Chanyeol blearily blinked. His pants hitched only when he registered Baekhyun moving Junmyeon off him, the unmistakable flared base of the pink plug settled snugly between Jumyeon's cheeks.

 

"Let's add another layer to that, Jun," Baekhyun made Junmyeon sit at the very edge of the bed, kissing his sweaty forehead once. "You're not allowed to touch yourself while I spread Chanyeol with my fingers. Not once. Just keep that pretty plug in there until you're ready to join again."

 

At the moment, Junmyeon thought that'd be an easy task, considering he'd just came. Although, the way his cock stirred when Baekhyun flipped Chanyeol onto his stomach had Junmyeon biting the inside of his cheek.

 

Junmyeon gripped the sheets as Baekhyun coaxed Chanyeol up onto his knees and elbows, hazy eyes following Baekhyun's hand reaching for more lube. He had the view of Chanyeol's lightly lubed-up and spit-slick hole. Baekhyun spread the lube over four fingers, chin tilted in Junmyeon's direction.

 

"I'd be lying if I say I wasn't just _a little_ disappointed that you didn't want Chanyeol nor I to finger you." Baekhyun shrugged with a teasing quirk of his lip.

 

The first finger pushed past Chanyeol's pink rim. Junmyeon watched Chanyeol's toes curl and relax.

 

"Look at him, Jun," In and out. In and out. "Chanyeol's slutty ass must've taken after yours. Look at his tight hole sucking my finger in, already ready for more."

 

Junmyeon squirmed at his place, hands still at his sides. Baekhyun gently eased the second finger in, then leaned forward to kiss Chanyeol's cheek.

 

"If it's too much let me know, okay?" Junmyeon heard Baekhyun whisper as a hand petted Chanyeol's lower back. Though, his bad-cop persona returned instantaneously.

 

"What a sight," Baekhyun sighed. But Junmyeon held back a whine and shifted onto his knees, inching just a little closer. His chest flushed seeing Baekhyun's fingers work Chanyeol wider. "I bet your hole is just pathetically squeezing that plug. Nothing comes close to our cocks, right, Jun?"

 

The plug barely stretched Junmyeon out. At least, compared to what he'd taken before. Junmyeon quickly glanced down at his cock to see it at half-mast. He blushed.

 

"Just watching Chanyeol writhe like this is enough to get your little dick hard, Jun? You like seeing Chanyeol swallow my fingers with his whore ass?" There were three fingers moving in Chanyeol, lewd sounds of lube churning in Chanyeol echoing.

 

Junmyeon unknowingly pouted. His body was fire hot, nipples erect and poking out. He wondered if he could play with them, but he knew better than that. When lube trickled down Chanyeol's balls and thigh, Junmyeon shivered at the way Chanyeol keened and gasped as Baekhyun twisted and curled his fingers in him. Chanyeol's elbows were slipping. 

 

"Hyun," Chanyeol cried and pushed his hips back. "Faster. More. Please, _harder_."

 

"Guess that's my cue." Baekhyun popped his fingers out with a chuckle and wiped the excess lube over his cock, Junmyeon fidgeting at the sight as his own cock throbbed.

 

Between Baekhyun unhurriedly jacking himself off and Junmyeon holding onto the sheets in his fists with a vice-grip, Chanyeol was a panting _mess_. His arms felt like they were shaking non-stop and all his blood had traveled south where his cock dangled untouched, pre-cum glistening at the tip. He collapsed back onto the bed, his hole smearing lube and spit onto the sheets. Baekhyun patted his butt.

 

"Yeol, could you crawl over to Junmyeon and give him a kiss? He's such a poor thing, swollen cock with no one to play with."

 

And Chanyeol about fell into Junmyeon's arms, hot lips and tongue invading his mouth.

 

"Fuck, you're beautiful," Chanyeol drawled. He rubbed a thumb over Junmyeon's nipple and groaned when Junmyeon bit his tongue, quickly going to suck it as an apology. "So fucking hot like this, needy cock dripping just from Baekhyun prepping me."

 

That same commanding tone that had Junmyeon's legs spread in a snap was still there; even after being exposed to be just as much of a bottom bitch as Junmyeon. Chanyeol was versatile like that, apparently. But Junmyeon liked being taken over way too much. So he moaned like the greedy sub he was when Chanyeol reached behind to fuck the plug in and out of him a few times, tiny cock twitching and drooling some more.

 

"God, you both are so sexy. I can't get over it," Baekhyun's voice resounded. "But I'm gonna need to borrow this."

 

Then Chanyeol made a noise in surprise as his ass was lifted up, Baekhyun's slender fingers guiding him down until his fluttering hole just met the tip of his cock. Junmyeon still chased after Chanyeol's lips, sneakily rubbing his cock against Chanyeol's in the midst of it. He rutted harder against Chanyeol, reveling in the relief his cock was getting, yet it was cut short again when Chanyeol was pulled away. Junmyeon whined, droopy eyes opening slowly, then shooting wide open.

 

" _Fuck._ " Was the strangled moan that fell from Chanyeol's agape lips. His eyes were shut and brows crossed, mouth hanging open due to his slack jaw.

 

Junmyeon easily recognised the work Chanyeol had put in at the gym, muscular arms flexing as he held his upper body up. His red cock peeked from between his hands on the bed. Baekhyun? Oh, he just had his hands on Chanyeol's hips, keeping Chanyeol's walls around his cock still. Baekhyun's thick thighs were spread all the way to accommodate Chanyeol's own wide open knees, legs tucked underneath himself. Junmyeon felt a wave of heat run through him when Baekhyun licked his lips, eyes staring straight at Junmyeon.

 

From all the clues gathered, Junmyeon came to the conclusion that Baekhyun was going to fuck Chanyeol like _that_.

 

"Oh, Jun," Baekhyun's hand slithered up Chanyeol's chest and he pulled Chanyeol back by his shoulders. _Something_ must've moved in Chanyeol, Junmyeon could tell from the way he grunted and bared his teeth. "For the past two months, all Chanyeol could talk about during sex was you. He was so miserable when you didn't let him blow you, y'know? Look at him now, so excited to get fucked while you watch."

 

Baekhyun punctuated that with a quick jerk of Chanyeol's cock. Then he moved his hands back to Chanyeol's hips, where they stayed.

 

"Tell him all about how much you missed him, Yeol. Let Junmyeon know how much you miss sucking on his cock. Maybe he might reward you." And with that, Baekhyun started a ruthless pace, hips snapping back and forth loudly against Chanyeol's ass.

 

Chanyeol could only scream, taking it and falling onto his elbows, entire body shifting up and down as Baekhyun thrusted. But he still managed to lift his head up just enough so that Junmyeon could see his watery eyes pleading.

 

"Jun, Jun, fuck- Jun, _please_ ," His breathy voice shook. "Please let me suck your cock. Please, please, I miss it so much. Miss you cumming down my throat."

 

Junmyeon can't remember the last time he saw Chanyeol beg. He wouldn't forget it now.

 

Chanyeol's shaky palms land on Junmyeon's thighs as Junmyeon swiftly scooted over, then he hungrily swallowed Junmyeon's cock whole. His tongue was restless, prodding and flicking and lapping so enthusiastically. Junmyeon hissed, a hand grabbing a fistful of Chanyeol's hair.

 

"Bet that mouth's as tight as this hole. Fucking vacuum-tight." Junmyeon felt Baekhyun pounding Chanyeol harder as he said that, the tip of his cock finally hitting the back of Chanyeol's throat.

 

Junmyeon wasn't big enough to deep-throat, but Baekhyun didn't lie about Chanyeol's dick-sucking skills.

 

Chanyeol hollowed his cheeks and slurped up every drop of pre-cum that he pulled from Junmyeon, tongue brushing the sensitive spot under his cock head. A hand toyed with Junmyeon's high ballsack, pinching the skin and getting Junmyeon to force Chanyeol's head down on his cock even further. The plug in Junmyeon was pushing at just the right spot.

 

Soon, both Junmyeon and Baekhyun were fucking tight, wet heats at opposite ends of Chanyeol. The man in the spotlight himself moaning as he was used, eyes rolled back and spit dribbling at the sides of his mouth.

 

"Such a good fucking fleshlight. " Junmyeon muttered, hands at the back of Chanyeol's head while he bucked into his mouth. Chanyeol's jaw slackened more.

 

"Fucking right," Baekhyun huffed. "Ugh, fuck, I'm gonna cum soon."

 

The whimper from Chanyeol fueled Baekhyun to drive into his asshole even harder.

 

Junmyeon threw his head back, the first to spill. He held Chanyeol's head still while he came, groaning and languidly fucking his orgasm out. When Chanyeol felt the cum stop coming, he opened his mouth and batted his lashes, showing Junmyeon his clean tongue. Junmyeon moaned one more time.

 

"He swallowed it all."

 

"Such a good fucking slut," Baekhyun crooned, then his hips stuttered. "Fuck, fuck, fuck-"

 

And Chanyeol sighed as his hole was pumped with cum, Baekhyun not losing his stamina while he milked himself dry in Chanyeol. Junmyeon pulled his plug out slowly, mimicking the way Baekhyun did out of Chanyeol. Chanyeol's cock is still hard and practically purple at the tip. He's so desperate he could cum just from rubbing against the sheets, but he was so tired.

 

Luckily, he had two wonderful partners that had his best interests in mind.

 

Chanyeol was manhandled such that he was laying back against Baekhyun's chest, heaving and sweaty. He laid his head on Baekhyun's shoulder, trying to relax.

 

But that wouldn't last. Within the next second, Baekhyun's fingers were flicking and pulling Chanyeol's nipples and Junmyeon had gulped down Chanyeol's entire cock down his throat. And Chanyeol shouted, thrashing as his hands clawed and left nail marks on Baekhyun's supple thighs. Junmyeon sucked on Chanyeol's balls and bit the skin just underneath, rendering Chanyeol babbling without Korean at his disposal. All that came from his trembling lips were broken moans and butchered pleas.

 

_"Oh, fuck."_

 

And all Chanyeol could do while he came was silently cry out and arch his back until it was at the cusp of snapping in half, hips bucking into Junmyeon's throat and chest puffed out with Baekhyun's cold, sticky fingers still pinching his nubs hard.

 

Baekhyun soothingly ran his hands up and down Chanyeol's stained stomach and Junmyeon kissed Chanyeol's thighs. It would take a few minutes before Chanyeol stopped shaking and be able to breathe slowly, and Baekhyun and Junmyeon were there for all of it. They all stayed on the soiled sheets until Chanyeol moved one of his jelly arms to his face. He sniffed, and that was when Junmyeon and Baekhyun realised Chanyeol was crying.

 

"Shit," Baekhyun tensed. His hands shot up to hold Chanyeol's shoulders. Junmyeon raised from his knees and leaned in closer, worry lacing his features. "What's wrong? Chanyeol, are you okay?"

 

"No, no," Chanyeol sniffed again. He turned his head to kiss Baekhyun's neck. "Was just- so good. So, so fucking good. I loved it. Love you."

 

Chanyeol's spent from everything, but he still falls forward to properly face Junmyeon and Baekhyun. There was that goofy smile on his face despite his red eyes. Baekhyun found it in himself to smile back and Junmyeon relaxed.

 

"You had me worried there," Junmyeon pressed his lips against Chanyeol's. "Good to know you had fun, anyway."

 

"Fuck, I did. That was _so_ good." Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun. Then Baekhyun laughed, leaning forward to peck Junmyeon's lips.

 

Baekhyun wasn't dripping with cum, so he volunteered to get wet cloths to clean up. But right after that agreement, the three of them continued to just sit on the bed, basking in the afterglow for far too long.

 

"We need a new bed," Chanyeol suddenly piped. He nuzzled into Baekhyun's shoulder. "I don't want Baekhyun sleeping in the guest room because I move too much when I sleep."

 

"Maybe when all my loans are paid." Junmyeon joked, leaving Chanyeol with a pout.

 

"I don't mind ending up on the floor in the morning," Baekhyun shrugged with a grin. "As long as it means I'm with you two goons."

 

And after finally moving to clean up and change the sheets, a long cuddle session ensued on that very too-small bed.


End file.
